Appreciation
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: AU. set after GitF and FoB, Martha and Rose accidentally end up in the wrong TARDISes. as S3Doctor attempts to keep Rose, S2Doctor, Martha and Mickey try to get her back. 10Rose, Mickey/Martha


Their fingers brushed against one another as she reached for the last semi-skinned milk in the fridge. Black and white mixing perfectly as they accidentally got their fingers entwined with one another.

"Oh sorry" Martha murmured pulling her hand away and looking up to see a blonde girl only a few years younger than herself with heavily done make up.

"That's all right" the girl said grinning, tongue poking out of her mouth. "Here you take it and I'll go down the street"

"No it's all right, you can take it and I'll go down the street" Martha said politely, a bit stunned that the girl was so nice. It was rare for her to meet someone so lovely in London; most people would snatch the milk up and stomp off before Martha could even get there.

"Oh but I insist. I'm in no rush to go home, that git can entertain himself while I'm a few minutes late picking up his much needed semi-skinned" the blonde snorted. "Apparently everything else tastes wrong it must always only be-"

"Semi-Skinned milk" Martha finished for her with a grin. "Your bloke a fusspot too?" she asked, technically the Doctor wasn't her bloke but she didn't want to get bog down with details of her relationship with him to a stranger.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "The fussiest thing in the whole universe" she complained. "And technically he ain't my bloke. We're friends, very good friends but he'd never....he doesn't see me like that, not good enough I suppose" she shrugged and smiled sadly, Martha felt a connection with this stranger knowing full well how she felt. Martha was very good friends with the Doctor but she'll never be Rose and because of that he would never fall in love with her. "Doesn't matter. At least I get to travel and see things that most people never have before"

"Same here" Martha said eyes widening. "Git who isn't really my bloke that takes me to see such wonderful sights. I'm Martha, Martha Jones and you are?"

"Rose Tyler" she said shaking Martha's hand enthusiastically. "How about we forget the milk for now and get some chips. You can tell me all about this bloke and I'll tell you about the French prossie mine abandon me for"

For some reason slipping her arm through Rose Tyler's felt the most natural thing to do since the Doctor took her hand. The next couple hours were spent discussing their blokes, it seemed Rose's bloke sounded a lot like the Doctor – lost everything, distant, keeps things to himself, acts like a hyper five year old, intelligent – but what made Martha worried was even though this guy left Rose for a French woman who needed saving ("Don't really blame him for leaving, she was beautiful, smart and nice" Rose said, "everything I'm not") Rose was still fiercely loyal to him. It was like she was looking at herself, severely unappreciated but far too in love to care.

Well after Joan, Martha was no longer under the illusion that maybe one day the Doctor will look at her and actually see her. It was either Rose or someone like Rose. She hoped this mysterious Rose wasn't anything like Rose Tyler; she could imagine the Doctor snatching Rose Tyler out of her complicated life and making her Rose's clone. A bitchy thought really and she scolded herself for being so mean about the Doctor.

"Let's exchange numbers" Rose said as they exited a shop with their milk. "I would love to talk with you again. And maybe we could meet up some time?"

"That would be wonderful" Martha said thanking all gods that the Doctor fiddled with her phone so she can make very long distant phone calls. She pulled out her phone and tapped in Rose's number and then gave Rose hers.

"Fantastic! I hope to see you again soon" Rose said suddenly embracing Martha who stiffly returned the hug. Martha had to admit she was unused to strange people hugging her despite living with the Doctor. Speaking of the devil in his blue box, Martha could see the TARDIS even though she was certain that they parked in the opposite direction. She glared at the blue box, furious that he had once again gone on an adventure or two without her. Rose pulled back and smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry Martha but I can see himself waiting for me. I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Definitely" Martha said grinning. "Nice to meet you Rose Tyler"

"You too, Martha Jones"

Without looking back at the lovely blonde, Martha walked quickly to the TARDIS slipping her key in and unlocking the door before throwing it open. "All right wanna tell me where you went while I was gone?" she demanded.

DWDWDDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose frowned as she unlocked the door, she was certain that the Doctor had parked in the opposite direction when she went out to get some milk. She had a feeling that he went off on an adventure with Mickey, she didn't mind much because it might mean the two of them had learn to get along a little better. But she did feel a little left out, a little hurt that the Doctor no longer even bothered to ring her in case they might be gone longer than he thought they would. What would happen if she had to wait twelve months like her mother did?

Another thing that felt wrong was the TARDIS. Ever since she looked into it's heart she had become in tuned with the TARDIS feelings and right now the TARDIS was practically squeezing her to death with a psychic version of a bear hug.

"Blimey how long as it been since him and Mickey ran off, huh?" she murmured stroking the door before entering. The Doctor was alone in the console room bent over the console as he was tinkering as usual. However his hair seemed different as if it had been cut a bit shorter and he was wearing a brand new blue suit. She let out a wolf whistle causing his head to shot up. "Nice new look, I like very much, very what was it, you wanted back at Christmas? Sexy I believe" she teased.

The Doctor stared at her with a stunned expression as if he couldn't believe she was here. She felt a little miffed but grinned at him anyway. "Rose" he whispered.

"That's my name it ain't gonna change anytime soon" she said moving to unzip her coat. "Did you and Mickey have fun?"

"Mickey? Yeah, yeah we had a blast, went all over and back again. Bit boring though he found out about my hidden tapes of football matches and has locked himself in his room to watch them" the Doctor said pulling at his ear.

Rose laughed. "All you men are the same! Football, football and maybe some food when you get hungry"

"Ah but Rose football gets better in a couple centuries from your time. Various planets get involved and if you saw a Venusian play then you'll think your Beckhams and Owens and Rooneys are rubbish!"

"Wayne Rooney is already rubbish, he always gets injured" Rose said throwing her coat over the rails. "So what now? Dinner and bed or go on our own adventure while Mickey watches the footie?"

As she turned to face him she was suddenly swept up in a rib-breaking bear hug, her feet daggling above the floor. She laughed cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. "Blimey how long were the two of you gone for?" she asked as the Doctor nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Too long" the Doctor murmured his cool lips practically dancing against her skin. "Ooh Rose it has been far too long. Almost died a couple times but Mickey is safe and sound. He wouldn't want to be disturbed" the Doctor put her down and immediately snatched her hand up into a tight grip. "Why not go on our own adventure for now?"

She felt a strong burst of happiness shot up inside of her and warmth filling her up. It had been far too long since he said that. She grinned widely and squeezed his hand. "Why not?" she said as he tongue peeked out in her usual custom grin.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"All right wanna tell me where you went while I was gone?"

The Doctor looked up from his work to see a dark skinned woman with her hair done up in a elegant bun and her clothes were most likely what Rose called designer but just seemed to be regular dark blue jeans and tight fitting black coat. She was beautiful in a classic elegant way and held a similar fiery glint that many of his companions had held in their eyes.

"What?"

He honestly had no idea what to say. He mentally cursed his future self for getting times muddled up and what not leaving him to deal with a new companion that he won't be for what could be a few days to a few centuries.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh don't 'what?' me" she said scornfully. "I know you went off without me for a while, your hair is longer and you're not wearing your blue suit. Come on then, where did you go this time?"

"Err...."

"Never mind, I got your milk and spent my time with a new found friend" the woman said dumping the carrier bag on the captain's chair and then proceeded to unzip her coat. "She was very lovely. Really nice considering it's London, her name was Rose too and she was having some problems with a bloke"

The Doctor wondered if this Rose was his Rose and the bloke was Mickey or him. But then the woman said 'her name was Rose too' so did that mean Rose and him pick up a new companion in the future? As he was pondering on this Mickey entered the room with a yawn.

"Hey is Rose back yet, she's been gone for hours?" Mickey stopped to look at the woman and then glared at the Doctor. "Another one? How many girls do you need?"

"Excuse me" the woman said haughtily. "Who the hell are you? And what do you mean 'another one?' I am no tart of his!"

"I'm Mickey Smith a companion of his and best mates with Rose" Mickey snapped. "And him, over there is a right player; let's see Cleopatra, Madam De Pompadour, Sarah Jane, Rose and now you. Who's next Doctor? A queen of a future planet?"

"I have you know that I am his companion and there is nothing romantic going on at all between us" the woman snarled, something in her facial expression told both the Doctor and Mickey (who really wasn't as stupid as the Doctor liked to pretend) that she had wished there was something romantic going on. Oh dear.... "Hang on....you said Rose..."

"Yeah" Mickey blinked at the woman's sudden change of tone.

"Asked if she came back...." the woman smiled softly to herself. "I met his Rose....wow"

"Ok I'm lost" Mickey said turning to the Doctor. "What's going on?"

"It seems my future companion has accidentally entered the wrong TARDIS after meeting Rose whom I appeared to have talked about a lot" the Doctor explained in a patronising tone of voice. "Honestly Mickey, even K-9 could have picked that up and he really is a Tin Dog"

"Oi!" Mickey yelped before turning back to the woman. "I'm sorry about before, we had a bit of a tough time over the past couple of weeks and I was just looking out for Rose. Let's start again, I'm Mickey Smith and you are?"

She smiled politely as she accepted his hand and gave him a firm shake. "Martha Jones" she said. "Nice to meet you Mickey but I have to go back to my TARDIS and send Rose back to yours. Maybe you can meet up with me when Rose does and we can talk about the Doctor behind his back"

"Hey!" the Doctor said. "Still here and I advise you not to mess around with time lines"

"Unless you want to do cheap tricks" Martha said with a pointed look at the Doctor who smiled sheepishly. Obviously he had done this before. "Well bye then, nice meeting you" she said pulling her coat on and picking up her bag. "See you in the future" she said the cheesy line with a laugh.

Two minutes later she came back in looking furious.

"You left me! And you took Rose with you!"

"Ah....bugger"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose and the Doctor burst into the TARDIS laughing hysterically. They had only just escaped the Emperor of Vamooses' guards and were now preparing to go off to the next adventure.

"He's face when he realized...." Rose said in between gasps of laughter as she attempted to mimic a horrified expression while bloating her cheeks out.

"I know!" the Doctor enthused. "And when he-"

"Oh that was the best part! I mean how squeaky was that voice?"

"Made your Mum sound like a man" They laughed again and collapsed onto the captain's chair, the Doctor wrapping an arm round Rose's shoulder. "I've missed this" the Doctor said seriously, the mood suddenly changing from a light and joyful one to a very sad and mournful one.

Rose smiled at him. "Seriously how long were you gone if you missed me?"

"Oh I always miss you. When you went missing on New Earth? I was missing you, that manor house when you didn't turn up in a dress for dinner with the queen? Missing you, when I looked up in the classroom and you weren't there? Missing you, and every time I had to go off the France I missed you"

Rose looked a little surprised, she had never actually thought he would miss her, after all there were so many exciting and more interesting things than her around him at the time and she knew he gets so involved so easily. So engrossed that sometimes he forgets she's not there.

The Doctor cupped her face causing her to break out of her thoughts. He stared at her with a serious and rather dark expression something she hadn't seen for a long time. A look she recognised on his old face.

"I'm always thinking about you" he told her.

She pulled away. "Have you been nosing about in my mind again?" she asked glaring.

"Welllllllllllllllllll one can't help but worry when Rose Tyler doesn't speak" the Doctor said, lips twitching in amusement. "Now then! Where to next? How about the galaxy of Alison, actually on second thoughts lets not. I hear that the whole place is inhabited by gobby, slap-happy gingers and I don't want to end up feeling all jealous and insecure when some bloke comes along with ginger hair to sweep you off your feet. I don't need more pretty boys around here"

Rose laughed. "You're a right idiot you know that?" she said fondly as she ruffled his hair. "But no more. I'm tired and need to get at least five hours sleep before we start running again"

"I'm keeping you to that!" the Doctor said as Rose groaned and grumbled about only joking before heading down to her room.

A few moments later Rose's phone began to ring, the Doctor fished it out of her coat and checked to see if it was Jackie or one of her friends. To his surprise he saw Martha's name glaring at him, feeling rather guilty he quickly switched the phone off and shoved it in Rose's coat pocket again. Hopefully Rose won't notice her phone being off for weeks. Maybe even months. Or maybe he'll be lucky and end up accidentally destroying it and keep her for years. He knew it was wrong to mess with the time lines but if he has Rose with him for a few years and then drop her back before she gets noticeably old and....

Who was he kidding? He was most likely never going to let her go and it was going to destroy everything. Him. Time. Rose's trust. Martha. He was a complete idiot but that knowledge wasn't going to stop him.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"So...do you know why Rose left him?"

Martha looked up to see Mickey looking anxious, a little upset and a bit afraid. She sympathised with him, she knew what the Doctor was like when he went a little insane and she also knew how deeply Mickey cared for Rose.

"Not really" she said closing her book. "He said she was safe with her family but....well recently he turned himself human to escape these aliens, yeah? And his human self said she was lost. That she was always walking away from him....I'm not sure what he meant, he didn't remember being the Doctor at the time and he thought it was all this magnificent story...he was telling Joan about Rose but....even he didn't understand it all"

"Well at least he hasn't forgotten her" Mickey murmured with a faint smile. "Rose's biggest fear was that he would forget her like he seemed to have forgotten all about Sarah Jane Smith. We met her a few weeks back, nice woman but the Doctor never spoke about her. Or any of the others, Rose forced it out of him that there were many other companions before even Sarah. And when I think about it he never talks about Jack"

"Jack?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, he travelled with Rose and the Doctor for a while but I have no idea what happened to him"

"The Doctor never spoke about you" Martha said quietly. "Just Rose. He compared me to her all the time. To the point I was prepared to hate her but then....well she's so lovely Mickey. She was going to let me have the last semi-skinned milk in the newsagents and ended up buying me chips!"

"Sounds like Rose. Always the softie she was, she used to bring in stray cats home until Jackie went mad. And she of course sticks to the Doctor even back when he was a git"

"He isn't now?"

Mickey laughed. "He was worse before. Used to get my name wrong and didn't get on well with anyone but Rose and Jack. Now he's everyone's best friend....not mine, I annoy him still, I only got invited because Sarah Jane vouched for me when I asked" Mickey sighed. "I'm not special like Rose and Sarah Jane and you. Hell even Jack was special, though I think that was more of a case of special needs"

Martha giggled. "I think you're rather special. A bit rude but then again so is the Doctor, but you're nice, funny, clever in your own way – I mean you just told me earlier about how you did all the research on that school case before calling Rose and the Doctor. So don't put yourself down"

Mickey smiled. "Thanks Martha. You're rather brilliant yourself" Just then the Doctor ran in and slammed the door, leaning against it while panting causing the other two to jump up. "You're all right, Boss?"

"Doctor?"

"My future self....had insulted....an emperor! Or maybe it was Rose! Either way I was sentenced to death upon sight and the guards damned well tried!" Mickey and Martha were struggling to smother their giggles. "It's not funny! I just found out we've missed them by mere seconds and now they could be anywhere" the Doctor slipped his coat off and went to the monitor. "I mean this is me! We're talking about, I'm clever, very clever I know how I think so I'll do something so not me but then I know that I know that and I would do the obvious and oh it's so confusing!"

"Yeah tell me about it. I think I got a headache now" Mickey muttered.

"I tried ringing Rose but her phone's shut off" Martha said. "We'll try again tomorrow, don't worry Doctor we'll get everything sorted but I'm warning you when I see your future self I'll give you a slap that'll make my mother's look weak"

The Doctor looked up horrified. "Not another raging mother?!"

Mickey laughed.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

For the next few weeks Rose hadn't even seen a mug of Mickey's tea dregs. The Doctor kept reassuring her that he was fine and safe and watching football. That the TARDIS was keeping an eye on him and making sure he fed, drank, slept and went to the loo on time. Before Rose could protest on just making sure he was all right the Doctor would swiftly change the topic and take them somewhere brand new. They had saved five planets, destroyed three evil regimes, prevented ten conspiracy plots and been out to dinner each and every night.

The Doctor was acting rather strangely too.

Whether it was out of guilt or because he had a sudden realization at his near death experience while Rose went out to get milk, Rose wasn't sure. But he was always around her chatting about one thing or another. Always touching her, whether it was to hold her hand or to merely wrap an arm round her, sometimes he had even merely brushed his fingers against her skin in some sort of trance as if he was making sure she was real. He was there in a room when she woke up and he spent any quiet moment with her, reading with her, watching films with her, eating with her.

He even took her dancing! Seven times as well!

He had complimented her and acted jealous and possessive if another male was within a five meter radius.

She was flattered. Oh very flattered, it was almost as if he was interested in her again and she missed the constant attention and affection from him. But she was worried. She was worried that there was something wrong. With him. With Mickey. With everything.

"That's it, I'm going to check on Mickey!" she said sitting up suddenly. "It's time he came out and had some fresh air. This ain't healthy Doctor and I'm surprised you're condoning it"

"Rose leave him, he's a big boy now and can take care of himself"

"So you're conveniently forgetting about him just to have adventures!" Rose snapped. "Mickey is our friend. We should have made sure he's all right each time we leave what if he was finished found us missing and went to find us only to get killed! I couldn't bear the thought!"

She marched out of the kitchen only to be pulled back in by the Doctor. "Rose please-"

"No!" Rose whirled round furiously giving him the full Tyler glare. "I'm not gonna neglect him again! I did that before and looked what happened to him! I'm can't let hi-"

The Doctor suddenly pulled her to him and slammed his lips against hers. Rose froze and didn't return the desperate kiss; the Doctor paused, lips hovering over hers when he realized she wasn't going to kiss back. Hurt brown eyes met stunned amber and she stepped back.

"What are you hiding from me?" she whispered, her fingers were tracing her lips gently as if she didn't believe he had actually kissed.

Taking a deep breath the Doctor told a half-truth. "Mickey isn't here" he admitted, "he left when you went to get milk. Didn't want to travel anymore if I was going to run off Willy Nilly"

"And you didn't tell me?" now she looked hurt and the Doctor felt guilty.

"Didn't want you to leave me" he confessed.

"You knew I wouldn't....just be honest, yeah? Don't resort to kissing to hide things, it's not fair to mess around with people's feelings, all right?" she was nibbling on her lip nervously and now had a desire to run as fast as she can before she embarrasses herself or worse scare him off.

"Rose. I don't think you'll ever understand how deeply I feel for you"

Rose paused at nibbling her lip. She looked up and met his eyes and suddenly had the courage to do what she wanted to do for so long. She slipped a hand into his hair and went up on her tip-toes as her lips pressed softly against his in a chaste kiss.

Firmly pressing his back the kiss deepened and grew wilder, desperate and passionate as both of their hands began to explore one another.

The few weeks have gone by quickly. The Doctor had gotten even more frantic and would spend sleepless nights trying to work out a way to get Rose back and send Martha back to where she belonged. He was too smart to be caught by himself which was rather depressing when it involved so many people who could get so hurt. Mickey however seemed to be less worried, mostly due to Martha's company, the pair had gotten to know each other very well and spend night after night talking about one thing or another. Martha was impressed with Mickey's first aid skills and Mickey was in awe of her computer hacking skills. Both come from their rather colourful teen years where they rebelled a little while enjoying life itself.

Martha ended up telling Mickey everything about her adventures with the Doctor. About how she fell for him and how he broke his heart and Mickey in return told her of his poor relationship with Rose.

"Seems to me Martha, neither of us are appreciated around here. Even Rose doesn't get the right appreciation until it's too late" Mickey said one night as he was absently drawing circles on Martha's arm. The pair of them was lying in front of a fireplace in one of the many living rooms. "He's all so big and wonderful and sees things in such a big picture that he can't see the little things. Like people's feelings"

"I think he does. He's just so caught up in everything else that he forgets them" Martha said thoughtfully. "It would be nice if he looked at me and saw Martha Jones, training doctor and a normal human with feelings and interests and dislikes. Instead he sees Martha, a replacement for Rose and not a good one"

"Yeah....for me it was Rickey the Idiot, Mickey the Tin Dog. A waste of space that takes up Rose's time" Mickey sighed heavily. "Even Rose saw me a bit of an annoyance once. Before she looked up to me as a big brother, then when we were teens it sort of change but the once she met the Doctor....well....I'm just glad recently she's looked at me and saw a friend"

"I don't think you're a waste of space. I think you're the best thing I've met excluding the Doctor and Rose who are brilliant in their own ways. But you make me laugh Mickey! I haven't smiled this much in years" she looked at him directly in the eye. "Is it possible to fall in love in a few weeks?"

"Must be. The Doctor and Rose did it in a few hours" Mickey said leaning in closer. "But I don't wanna be them. I want to appreciate and be appreciated back"

"I'm never going to stop appreciating you"

They met in a soft and gentle kiss and only pulled away for the need of air; they then laid there talking about everything else before slowly falling asleep. Neither of them had felt this content in years either.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It took a lot of self-control for her to not be running everywhere while screaming with delight. Even though he never said it and she doubt he ever would, it remained obvious that the Doctor loved her and wanted her despite what his actions were. Right now the Doctor was changing his clothes while she waited in the console for their next adventure. Somewhere with lots of snow. She slipped her coat on and fiddled in her pockets to search for her gloves when she felt her phone, she had wondered if she lost it or not. pulling it out she frowned when she saw it was off, she always kept it on just in case her Mum needed her.

Within two seconds of switching it on it rang. Martha's name appeared on the screen and she grinned.

"Martha? Nice to hear from you, how are you? Oh you'll never guess what happened!"

"Rose" Martha said in a deadly serious voice. "I'm afraid you're with my Doctor and I'm with yours"

Rose sank onto the floor as she listened the Martha (and Mickey and the Doctor butting in once in a while) explaining what's going on. Of course it had to be something like this. Of course he had to lose her to finally realize how much she meant to him and of course he was probably intending after being with her to drop her off back to where she belonged and take Martha away.

Martha.

Oh poor Martha. She had been abandoned and hurt. Rose remembered that day she met her very clearly, Martha said she was always getting compared by the ex....being compared to her. How she was better than a beautiful medical student she'll never know, but Martha never deserved such treatment.

The Doctor entered whistling happily when he saw Rose holding her phone up and looking shell shocked.

"Rose I can explain" he said immediately.

She shook her head. "You should have known better, you're always telling me Doctor to not mess with time and here you go taking me out of my timeline and leaving Martha a whole year behind hers! How could you?"

The Doctor knelt down to face her. "I didn't want you to leave again! You promised me forever and I knew you couldn't do it but I thought....i thought we would have years. Years and years being the stuff of legend, Shiver n Shake, the Doctor and Rose but then the daleks, and the cybermen and that bloody parallel universe!"

Rose dropped her phone and covered her ears. "I don't want to hear it!" she yelled. "I can't listen to this, it ain't right! You gotta bring me back and fix this before it gets worse!"

"I know and I will never be sorry for what I did and I know that makes it even worse but Rose I need you"

"And your past self don't?"

The Doctor snorted. "He left you remember?"

"_You_ left me" she shot back. Sighing heavily she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I arrange to meet Martha up at the estate Wednesday the fifth of March 2006 at noon. Take me there now, no detours"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He was empty. No thoughts, no emotions, nothing as he allowed Rose to leave the TARDIS and embrace Martha warmly before hugging Mickey and his past self. He felt nothing when he saw Martha kiss Mickey goodbye though his past self looked rather pleased for them. He felt nothing when he helped his past self erase Rose's and Mickey's memory.

He felt like burning when he kissed her lips goodbye.

He felt like breaking completely when he saw Martha staring at the console rather blankly.

"I'm sorry....i kind of....just got caught up" he said finally.

She nodded. "I know....i understand now, Rose is wonderful I just wish that I could talk to her and see her once in a while" she fiddled with her phone. "And Mickey...."

"Can't believe you got it with Mickey the Idiot, thought you had higher standards than that Martha Jones"

"OI! I have you know that Mickey is a far better kisser than you and is far more loving, gentle and tender. Not only that he really appreciates me!"

"I was just joking!" the Doctor yelped ducking Martha's attempt of a slap. "And I do appreciate you! You've done so much Martha Jones and you're brilliant. You're really brilliant!"

Martha smiled. "I know. So are you....i know it hurts to lose her again....it hurts that Mickey will never see me again either. But we'll get through it, yeah? On to the next adventure"

"Where to Miss Jones?" the Doctor said.

"Oh how about we go and see some Shakespeare done by aliens Mr Smith?"

"Shakespeare! One of my favourites!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose woke up with a groan, her head hurt like hell and she felt all stiff and achy, it took awhile to realise that she had been sleeping on the console floor again. She was a bit pissed off that she can't remember why, either her memories got messed with or she had been at the hyper-vodka again.

The Doctor and Mickey groaned in unison and Rose sat up to find Mickey sprawled out across the captain's chair and the Doctor close to her. In fact their hands were still entwined in one another.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked rubbing his forehead.

"Don't know. Sort of hoped you'd tell me" Mickey grumbled rolling off the captain's chair and yelping when he landed on the metal floor. "I'm ok!"

"Urgh, I suggest we all shower, change, have cups of tea and much needed headache tablets before finding a good portion of chips" Rose said knowing what the best hangover cure was. After all she had been there many times, especially when Jack got her on the hyper-vodka.

"Sounds good to me" Mickey said staggering across the room.

"Rose, Mickey, wait" the Doctor said standing up. They turned to face him and he looked a little nervous. "Just wanted to say....i really, really appreciate you two. You're the best"

Rose and Mickey exchanged worried looks.

"Are you sure you're not still drunk?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She had left the Doctor almost a year ago. After the whole scenario with the Master she just couldn't stay there any longer. Her family got hurt and it was painfully obvious that the only companion the Doctor would never willingly abandon was Rose. She missed Mickey as well and had attempted to move on with a nice man Tom Milligan who was also a doctor. But on a trip near Canary Wharf she saw the memorial and Mickey's and Rose's name.....

She just couldn't pretend that she loved someone that wasn't Mickey. So she broke up with him and worked harder at UNIT probably losing a bit of herself while she was at it. Jack was a wonderful friend and gave her great advice over the phone while meeting up for drunken nights out on weekends. They never did anything, Jack respected that she only wanted one man even though he didn't respect her taste in them. The Doctor was moving along well, he found a new companion who had no romantic feeling for him. In fact she looked happiest when slapping him. She was good for him and made him appreciate things and open up in ways no one had done before.

It was a sunny day when it happened.

She was walking alone after a tiring mission when her phone rang. Not checking her ID she answered. "Martha Jones, here"

"I'm sitting on the bench across the street and I can't help but think god you're amazing. I never felt such confidence after I got separated the Doctor. You've done amazingly well and I think you're fantastic Martha Jones"

"And I think you're beautiful, babes!" a voice called from a distance of the phone.

Martha turned slowly to see Rose, older, darker hair, darker clothes but just as lovely as before and Mickey sitting on a bench across the road.

She grinned. "I think you two look great yourselves" she said down the phone. "And you're ultra-amazing since you're here but the universes haven't collapsed"

"Thanks, it's nice to know my talents are being appreciated"

"Mine too"


End file.
